Hudson and Holmes
by superwholockian96
Summary: When Serena Hudson, Mrs. Hudson's only niece, moves into 221C, the renovators aren't finished fixing her apartment. Mrs. Hudson comes to the rescue, taking her to 221B to get help from the Baker Street Boys. Sherlock knows Serena from way back when, but will her moving in affect him in every way possible? And will John ever find a Doctor Who friend? Sherlock/OC


**HUDSON AND HOLMES**

**A FANFICTION **

Cara Brokes

Note: The following takes place before season two and is just the first in a number of Hudson and Holmes stories I am working on. Enjoy!

Serena Hudson took her cardboard boxes to the door of 221C Baker Street and stopped to pull out her flat keys. Moving in was difficult when you were all on your own. She unlocked her door and walked in to find renovators still not finished with the job they had started three months ago. Serena would not be able to live here for a while.

"I don't understand what's taking you all so bloody long. Yes, it's a bad apartment, but three months? Where am I supposed to eat and sleep?"

The workers looked at her like she was a nutter and went back to work. Serena sighed and went to her Aunt Hudson's office.

"Aunt Hudson? The renovators still haven't finished my apartment. That is not a three-month job. Did you not tell them I was moving in?"

Mrs. Hudson sighed and said, "I forgot to tell the renovators to start until two weeks ago. I'm so sorry Serena dearie, but I've been so busy with all that's going on in 221B. Maybe John could help you. He's such a sweet man, come with me."

Serena sighed and followed Mrs. Hudson to 221B Baker Street. As she walked up the stairs, Serena asked, "Are you sure they'll be able to help me? I don't want to be wasting time, I'm supposed to get out to an interview at 3:00."

Mrs. Hudson laughed and said, "Don't worry, if I know John, he'll try and help you if he can."

Serena and Mrs. Hudson entered into the flat to find a man of average height, wearing a hand-knit sweater, watching the telly. He turned around and greeted them. "Hello Mrs. Hudson. Who would this young lady happen to be?"

"Well, John, this is my only niece, Serena Hudson."

When Mrs. Hudson said Serena's name, there was a clatter and who but Sherlock Holmes walked into the room they were standing in.

"Serena Hudson. You're one of the last people I expected to see in this flat. What are _you_ doing here?"

Serena was baffled. So, he actually did remember her. That was a shock, but with Sherlock's mental capacity, it wasn't that big of one.

"Well Sherlock, if you must know, I'm moving into 221C. The bloody renovators were given the wrong date for my arrival, and they haven't finished their work yet. So, obviously I can't live there. Aunt Hudson was hoping you two could help."

Serena and Sherlock stared each other down. Serena was a few inches shorter than John, but her glare was frightening and intense. Everyone had always said that she had inherited it from her grandfather.

John cleared his throat and said, "Mrs. Hudson, we don't really have enough room in the flat right now to house another person. She'd have to bunker down on the sofa."

"John, if you and Sherlock house her until her apartment is finished, I will take off rent for however long she is here." Mrs. Hudson knew that money was tight around the flat.

"I'm fine with it as long as she doesn't expect to relive the old days again. Those are done between us." Sherlock glared at her, as if he was trying to turn her to stone.

"Well, believe you me, I just want our friendship back, none of the other stuff, but if you prefer it, then we won't be friends." Serena was angry. Did he still honestly blame her for her grandfather's betrayal? How could he?

They stared at each other again and Mrs. Hudson broke the silence. "Well then, since that's settled, John, would you help me get everything Serena will need?"

"Oh, erm, of course, Mrs. H."

Sherlock was blown away by how much Serena had changed. Sure, she went to America and they hadn't seen each other in ten years, but they had always been close before. Now, she was colder, calmer, and prepared to lash out if the need was revealed. Yes, the CIA had shown her things and done things to her to make her vicious. But the question was, what had they done to her? What had they shown her? Had they tortured her, had they made her kill people? He just knew, that despite everything they had gone through together, he wanted their friendship back too.

Being friends with Serena had been easy. They were just alike, only Serena had cared a little more than he had. When they were kids, they had a laughable little detective agency, Hudson and Holmes, Private Eyes. They had gone around, finding lost candy and pets. However, one case had never been solved. The case of Jenna Murphy's missing marbles. Sherlock and Serena had come to the conclusion that Jenna's dog had eaten the marbles, but they waited weeks for the marbles to reappear and they never did.

He and Serena had even dated throughout high school, but after graduation, Serena went to America, leaving him behind.

"Well, if you don't mind, I have an experiment to finish." Sherlock turned around and went back to the bullet holes in the wall.

"Are you trying to conclude that the texture of bullet holes depends on the texture of the receiving surface? I did that ages ago, and let me tell you, the answer won't surprise you. I'm surprised that you're just now getting to that experiment." Serena smirked and walked to the telly and switched it off.

"Sherlock, you know my grandfather put me on that jet, right? I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with you. I was _asleep_ when he put me on that plane, there wasn't much I could do to fight it. Why do you still blame me? I want what we had back. It was easy and nice." Serena touched his arm, and a thousand things rushed through his mind. He felt like he had before, when everything had seemed perfect. He could _not _let this happen. He shook off her hand and returned his attention to the wall.

Serena sighed and walked out of the flat to get her things. Sherlock let out a breath only when she was not in hearing distance. What was this woman doing to him?

Mrs. Hudson smiled to herself. Serena had been alone too long and she knew that her niece and Sherlock had always been friendly. Besides, if it didn't work out between those two, there was always John for her. 'Oh, how I just love matchmaking,' Mrs. Hudson thought to herself. Reeny's grandfather had always kept her cooped up, or he had tried to. He never did like Sherlock, but he was fond of Mycroft. If he had had his way, Reeny would have ended up with Mycroft Holmes, and Mrs. Hudson was glad that had not happened. Mycroft was too ruthless, too unfeeling for Serena.

"Mrs. H, shouldn't Serena have come down with us so we would know what to take up?" John looked at her and was puzzled.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you lot out." Serena walked in and grabbed a box, then handed it to John. "This is my clothing. I'll just take out what I need, when I need it. I'll keep my towels in the same box, to save room. My blankets I'll keep on the couch. My books, I'm sure Aunt Hudson will store for me down here. Right?" At this, Serena shot a look at Mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. Hudson smiled. "Of course dearie."

Serena nodded and picked up her blankets. "Time to get to work then." She walked out, with John following close behind and taking her boxes up to the flat.

Mrs. Hudson smiled. Yes, she could soon expect a happy announcement, one way or the other.

John shifted the box as Serena opened the door to the flat. He then put the box on the sofa. "Anything else needing brought up?"

Serena shook her head. "No, I brought my towels up with my blankets."

John smiled. Serena went to work, unpacking blankets and laying them on the sofa, and putting towels in with her clothing. Luckily she didn't catch John staring at her. What had she done to Sherlock to make him behave the way he had? She was beautiful, yes, but Sherlock and John had come across plenty of beautiful women and he had never seen Sherlock so much as give a second glance.

"So. How long have you lived with Sherlock?" Serena looked up at him.

"Well, erm, almost a year and a half now." That was how long it had been, wasn't it? He couldn't remember when she was looking at him like that.

She smiled. " Well, then you know all about our past then, right?" He looked blankly back at her. Her grin faded. "He didn't tell you about him and I?" John shook his head and Serena sighed. "Well, that's him all over. We grew up together, next door neighbors and best friends. I lived with my grandfather, because my parents weren't able to raise me. We were very close, Sherlock and I. I really want that friendship back. He is the only person I can trust besides Aunt Hudson, and now I can't have him." She sighed and went back to folding towels.

So that was what had happened. Sherlock and Serena must have had a fight when they were younger that ended the friendship, but Serena wanted that back. Sherlock, as usual, was not prepared to forgive her.

Serena looked at her watch. "Oh bother! I'm sorry, could you finish my unpacking? I have an interview in twenty minutes that I have to go to. I can't believe I didn't keep track of time! That was stupid of me!" She got up, grabbing her interview dress and went to the bathroom. Sherlock was in there and washing blood off of a cut. "Well, what did you do to yourself this time? Have a row with a butter knife?"

Sherlock snorted. "Just another experiment. I'm testing how long it takes for a cut to bleed using different materials." He looked at her and those eyes locked onto hers. She felt a wind blow through her, but she shook it off.

"I need the bathroom. I have an interview in twenty minutes. So, could you please leave so I could get dressed?"

"Of course. " Sherlock shook the water off his hands, grabbing a cloth to wrap his hand in.

Serena grabbed the sink to steady herself. How was he doing this to her? They were over, and like a broken vase, their relationship could never be truly repaired. So, why was she trying?

Sherlock swore. The cloth had made the blood coagulate, and now he would need to start again. He sighed as he reached for the copper wire.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" John snatched the copper wire away and threw it in the trash.

"It's an experiment John. Why must you always meddle in my studies?" Sherlock stared at him and returned to applying pressure on his hand. Maybe, if enough pressure was applied, he could stop the coagulation.

"You're acting like a git, hurting yourself for 'science'." John rolled his eyes and turned back to the telly.

Sherlock's phone rang. "John, pass me my phone. Please?"

Serena picked it up and handed it to Sherlock. "You work for Lestrade? That's impressive."

Sherlock took the phone from her and answered. "Hello? Well, not at the moment I'm not busy, no. All right. Okay. Yes, John and I will be there, maybe another one too. See you there." He hung up. "Well, there's been another murder. John, let's go. Serena , as you might be of some

assistance, I'm asking you to come. Will you come?" Sherlock shot a dirty look at her, daring her to have a problem with it.

Serena sighed. "You know I can't avoid a case when it intrigues me. But you owe me Sherlock, don't forget that." Serena went to change into case clothes (black skinny jeans, converse shoes, a purple tank top, and her father's leather fighter pilot jacket) while he and John called up a taxi.

"So, she was your friend. What did you fight about to end that?" John looked at Sherlock trying to figure out the predicament.

"All in good time John, all in good time." Sherlock smirked. "You like her though. Not like a girlfriend, but as a friend, almost."

"Well, she reminds me of my younger sister, Emily." John frowned at Sherlock. "You could have been a little nicer to her Sherlock. I mean she's losing an interview and a job to come to this case."

"You would behave the same way if she had treated the way she had treated me."

Serena swore. There was a hole in her tank top. "Those rubbish movers. They must have mishandled the boxes improperly. The jacket should cover it though."

Sherlock knocked on the door. "Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Almost. I'll be out in a minute."

Sherlock chuckled. "You always did take the longest time to get ready. Primping yourself for our dates and such."

"Don't bring that time up Sherlock." Serena rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. "It's over. We can be friends, but that's it."

Serena saw something flicker in Sherlock's eyes. Hurt? Rage? What could it be? She never could think properly around him. He drove her wild.

"Well, are we ready to go then gents? We have a taxi to catch." Serena flipped her long brown hair out of her eyes. She felt Sherlock staring at her. "Let's go then."

John stared at Sherlock. What was happening to him? The only woman he had ever seen Sherlock act this way around was Irene Adler, and she was dead. What power did Serena have over Sherlock to control him this way?

"What do we have Lestrade? It had better be good," Sherlock growled. He was positively moody.

"What is she doing here? She isn't classified for this." Lestrade pointed at Serena.

"Greg! Do you not recognize me? Serena Hudson, we met in America." Serena grinned as Lestrade slowly came to a realization and he grinned back at her, embracing her in a friendly hug.

"What have you been up to Reen? What are you doing with these two ruffians?" Greg grinned at John and held Serena at arm's length.

"Well, Greg, I got of the CIA and these two 'ruffians' are my new flatmates. I'm staying with them until the renovators finish my flat."

"It's good to see you Reen. I thought you were done for when I saw Agent Moulder's face. That case was a doozy!"

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it. Moulder didn't like the turn out of that one." Serena chuckled. "Well, apparently I can be of some assistance here according to Sherly over there. What have we got?"

Sherlock grimaced. "You know I don't let anyone call me 'Sherly'. I am named 'Sherlock' for a reason."

Serena grinned. "You'll always be Sherly to me. Just to get under your skin." Serena returned her attention to the gristly murder scene in front of her. "Well, don't just stand there. Deduce, my dear Mr. Holmes, deduce!"

John had to grin at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Serena had succeeded in two hours at what John had been trying to do for a year and a half. He had been trying to see if Sherlock could show his annoyance in such a way, and Serena proved him right.

Sherlock grumbled and bent down to examine the body, and Serena bent down on the other side. Serena snickered.

"Well, this was almost too easy. Let's turn him over Sherlock."

Sherlock and John turned over the body of the dead man and Serena inspected the four long scratches on the man's face and neck. She and Sherlock smiled at the same time.

"Would you care to explain or shall I?"

Serena looked up and stood. Turning to Lestrade, she started speaking.

"This is open and shut domestic murder. Easy, I'm quite surprised that you called us in Greg."

"What? How did you figure that out?"

"The scratches on his face and neck. There were traces of red fingernail polish in them. The polish was wet, and stained his skin. And then there's the strange marks around his neck. Those are finger marks, someone was choking him, but that's not what killed him, no, he died of something else. It's obvious this man had poor heart health going on his weight and height. Surprised by his attacker's behavior, he suffered a heart attack. He didn't die in this room. His body's been moved."

"How did you possibly work that one out?"

"The vase in the living room had potting soil next to it on the carpet. The dead man's wife is of the debutante type, she wouldn't leave potting soil on the carpet for a long time, so something must have knocked it over, probably a body. Then the carpet at the foot of the stairs was bunched up. Again, the lady of the house is a Stepford wife, she wouldn't leave her house radiating anything but perfection. Something was dragged up the stairs and into this room. Now, your killer. It's none other than the wife. I could tell because the wife's nail polish was smudged. Her nail polish is the exact shade of the polish on the body's skin. Greg, I suggest you go and make your arrest. We've caught you a murderess."

Greg chuckled. "That always did freak me out Reen. Sherlock, did she miss anything?"

Sherlock shook his head. "No, she got everything important. The husband's affair was irrelevant anyway."

Serena looked at Sherlock shocked. "Affair?"

"Obviously. That's why the wife killed him in the first place. The wedding ring has been removed regularly. The wife found out about the affair, and killed him."

"Ah, that makes sense. I'm surprised I didn't pick up on that."

John jumped in. "Wait, so you can do the same thing Sherlock can do?'

Sherlock sighed. "So could you, John, if only you would observe and deduce."

"Technically, Sherlock, what we do is abductive reasoning. We call it 'deductive reasoning' because it sounds catchier." Serena looked at Sherlock, evidently amused.

John muttered to himself, "Oh great, a female Sherlock, just what I need."

"Let's go back to Baker Street, shall we?" Sherlock and Serena walked out together and left the house, leaving John behind.

Serena walked into 221B before Sherlock and flopped onto the couch. "Comfortable sofa. I'm surprised you or John don't sleep on this thing."

Sherlock gave her a look and went to his bedroom. Serena sighed. "I guess we can only be friendly over corpses and mysteries then."

John came in and found Serena sitting on the sofa looking in her cardboard boxes for a blanket.

"Here, let me give you some help." John handed her a fuzzy purple blanket.

"Thanks John." Serena smiled and returned her attention to the telly. "Doctor Who? You watch Doctor Who?" Serena looked back up at John.

John shuffled his feet embarrassedly and nodded his head.

"Oh my goodness John, I love Doctor Who! I've been looking for someone to watch Doctor Who with! Would you like to watch Doctor Who with me John? Please?" Serena was begging him.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." John grinned, and Serena grinned back at him.

Sherlock stormed out. "I can't think with that crap telly on. Turn it down."

Serena rose up. "WHAT?! DON'T YOU DARE CALL DOCTOR WHO CRAP TELLY SHERLOCK JIVES HOLMES! DON'T YOU DARE!"

John smirked. "Sherlock, your middle name is Jives?"

Sherlock sighed. "Yes, John, yes it is."

Serena threw a pillow at Sherlock. "If you can't appreciate good telly, go to your room and sulk!"

Sherlock huffed and went to his room. "First you steal my living space, and then you steal the one friend I have!"

John felt guilty. He had been picking on Sherlock all day today. But, Sherlock did deserve it.

Two months later Sherlock closed the door to his room and dug the photo album out from under his bed. He blew the dust off the cover and smiled as he opened the cover. In this photo album were pictures and artifacts of his childhood. On the first page were two pictures of him and Serena at the age of five. That was the year they started the detective agency. Sherlock had lost his front tooth and Serena had lost the one opposite to his the day after. The two grinning children were adorable, but then again, he was biased.

"What are you doing?" John opened the door and walked in.

"Go ahead come in John, because you knocked and asked to come in."

John looked at the album. "Cute kids. Especially that little girl."

"That is Serena and I on my fifth birthday." Sherlock sighed and closed the album.

Then both men heard a scream and crashing. "SHERLOCK, JOHN, HELP ME!"

"Serena!" Sherlock jumped up and ran out of his bedroom, John in close pursuit. "Where is she, John, where is she?" Sherlock looked around the living room. "Serena! Serena, where are you?"

Then they heard a car door slam. They looked out and saw a black cab drive away from the door.

"John, we have to go after that cab! Serena needs us!" Sherlock was absolutely distressed.

"Sherlock, look at the coffee table." John picked up a note off the coffee table.

Then note read: "Hello boys. Just thought I'd have a bit of fun, as I've been getting bored. That Serena was always a meddler, especially when she was CIA. But her being connected to you, that was a dream come true. But don't worry Sherly, you can still save her... maybe. JM"

"Moriarty. Moriarty has her. John, what will do? I can't let her die John, I can't!" Sherlock looked close to tears.

"Sherlock, have you fallen in _love _with Serena?" John was incredulous. Sherlock and Serena had been spending more time together lately, but _Sherlock _in _love_? The thought was impossible.

"Does it matter right now John?"

"You're right. Where do you think he's taken her?"

"I think she's at the last place we saw Moriarty. The pool. John, call a taxi and phone Lestrade. He'll come when he finds out what's happened to Serena."

Sherlock tied his scarf and waited for the taxi. "Can't they hurry up?"

"We'll get her back, Sherlock, we will." The taxi pulled up.

"Let's go get her."

Serena woke up tied to a chair in a darkened swimming pool. Her head hurt and she tried to remember how she got there. Then it all came flooding back.

"Hi there. How you doing Serena?" A man walked out from the shadows in an expensive suit.

"Why am I here, and who the hell are you?" Serena was not in the mood for games.

"You're here because I got bored, and I, Serena, am Jim Moriarty. A friend of Sherlock's, you could say."

"What do you want from me?" Serena followed the man as he retrieved a cloth and a bottle containing something Serena couldn't see.

"I would like you to deliver a message to Mr. Holmes. Tell him to stop meddling, or people will get hurt. People he cares about."

"And if I refuse?" Serena shot Moriarty a withering look that could kill.

"You see Serena, I thought of that as well. That's what these two items I'm holding and the nice man coming in are for. Untie her, but keep her close."

A burly man came behind Serena and untied her. She turned around and tried to kick him in the face, but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground, and the breath was knocked out of her.

"A valiant effort, Serena, but a fruitless one. I assume you know the procedure."

Serena shook the hair out of her eyes. "I believe you're going to spray something on that cloth that will knock me out, and then press the cloth to my face, causing me to pass out, and then will proceed to throw me in the pool. Am I correct?"

Moriarty chuckled. "Yes, but you are missing the most important part. Sherlock will be the one to find you. But you will be dead."

Serena's eyes grew in horror. Sherlock couldn't find her dead. It would kill him. She opened her mouth to scream out a warning for Sherlock not to come, and then the cloth was pressed against her mouth. She struggled, fought and screamed, biting and clawing at her captor. Her last visions of consciousness were of Moriarty's grinning face. Then, blackness ensued.

Moriarty giggled at Serena fainting in the guard's arms. "Throw her in after I leave." He made his way toward the door and looked back, laughing at the sight before him. Oh how he loved his games. He pushed the door open and left, hearing the telltale splash that ensured Serena Hudson's demise.

Sherlock entered the pool room in a mad dash. "SERENA!" He looked everywhere, panicked and distressed. John walked in after him and noticed the ripples in the pool.

"Sherlock, look at the pool. You don't think he..." John couldn't finish the thought.

Sherlock looked at John and then removed his trench coat, scarf, blazer and shoes and threw them to John. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and dived into the pool.

"Sherlock wait! You don't know what's down there!"

Sherlock swam down into the bottom of the pool. He couldn't think about anything else but Serena. He looked around, trying to find her, and then saw her sinking. Thank God they hadn't thrown in her dad's bomber jacket. She would have killed them if that had been ruined. He swam to her and found her unconscious.

"Just a second Serena. I'm here, you'll be fine," Sherlock thought as he wrapped one arm around her and started for the surface.

John paced the pool and waited for them to come back up. He prayed that they weren't both dead. Then John heard a splash, and he turned around.

"John, help me bring her up," Sherlock gasped. He was trying to grab the ladder while holding Serena.

John pulled Serena out of the pool and Sherlock stepped out using the ladder. John couldn't fell Serena breathing and his face fell.

"Sherlock, she's not breathing."

Sherlock stared at John. "That's impossible. Move, let me help her John."

John moved, and Sherlock started CPR on Serena. "Come on Serena, don't die on me. Not here, not now. Come on, damn you!"

John put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Let her go. It's too late."

"NO! I WON'T LET HER DIE LIKE THIS JOHN!" There were tears in Sherlock's eyes. And that's when Serena started coughing up water.

Serena woke up to find Sherlock screaming at her not to die. "I don't plan on doing that for a while Sherly."

Sherlock looked stunned, then he scooped her up into a hug. "I was so worried."

"What the hell? He never acts this way," thought Serena.

Serena hugged him back. Sherlock was wet, he must have dived in to save her. She ran her fingers through his untamable dark hair and kissed him on his cheek. "My knight in shining armor. A few beats late, but a knight still. I guess I you don't owe me anymore Sherlock."

Sherlock grinned at her and said, "Just on the cheek? I can do better than that." Sherlock looked in her eyes, and their lips met.

John stared as Serena and Sherlock kissed. "Good lord this is awkward. What do I do? Is that a tongue I see pressed against Serena's cheek? What the hell? When did Sherlock get kissing practice in?" he thought to himself.

The two love birds pulled apart when they realized John was still there.

"Sorry John. Couldn't help myself." Serena smiled and blushed, and Sherlock was blushing too.

"Oh no please, go ahead. I'll just leave Sherlock's stuff here and get a taxi."

"Well, we're done here. Serena, your dad's bomber jacket." Sherlock pulled her to her feet and gave her the jacket and his scarf, while pulling on his own trench coat.

"Let's go home." Serena, Sherlock and John all walked out the pool door to find Lestrade waiting with an ambulance.

"Reen, what happened? Why are you and Sherlock wet?"

"It's fine, Greg, I'm fine, we're all fine." Serena giggled.

"What's happened? You never giggle." Lestrade looked apprehensively at the wet woman.

Sherlock laced his fingers through Serena's fingers. "Oh, nothing to be concerned about, Lestrade."

Lestrade gave a confused groan as he switched his gaze from Sherlock and Serena, occasionally looking at John.

"They're together now. And all it took was Serena nearly drowning for them to realize they were meant to be," John explained.

"Can we go home now Sherly?" Serena cuddled against Sherlock and shivered. "I'm freezing."

"Yes, it is rather chilly. Let's get a taxi. See you tomorrow John."

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" It was John's turn to be confused.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Or we do we have to spell it out for everyone in London?" Sherlock looked at John incredulously, raising his eyebrows, gesturing at Serena and then himself.

John suddenly got it. "Oh, well then, erm, I'm sure I can stay with Harry tonight."

"I honestly don't care where you stay John." A taxi pulled up. "See you later," said Sherlock as he and Serena entered the taxi. Serena waved goodbye.

"Well. I don't think any of us expected that to happen. I was expecting a dead body, and well, we got that instead." Lestrade cleared his throat. "Well, goodnight John." He left John calling Harry.

"Yeah, Harry, I'm coming over."

Serena went holding hands with Sherlock into 221B and closed the door behind them. They ran up the stairs smiling at each other, knowing what they had both wanted for so long was finally going to happen.

"Are you sure you want this? It doesn't pay to be love in with me. People often get hurt when I'm involved." Sherlock looked down at her, brushing hair out of her face.

"If I was in this to get paid, I would have demanded my money by now." Serena took his hand and smiled. "I want this, and I want you."

Sherlock smiled back at her, and together, they pushed open the door to the flat. As they walked hand in hand to his bedroom, Serena grabbed her purple fuzzy blanket. "I like the texture," she explained.

Sherlock smiled and together, they pushed open the bedroom door.

They ended up not having sex, curious as it may be. They both agreed to wait until they both felt better about it. Instead, Serena fixed Sherlock with a firm look. "You have a telly in your room."

Sherlock said, "Yes, I do. Why?"

Serena grinned mischievously and pulled a box set of Doctor Who out of her box of belongings. "We're watching Doctor Who. I have picked out three episodes that not only showcase superb acting and emotion, but also unmatched writing talent."

Sherlock groaned and said, "So you've resorted to torture."

Serena laughed and punched him in the arm. "Hey, I watched Frankenstein with you without complaining. You can do the same for me."

Sherlock shrugged and put an arm around Serena after she sat back down on the bed from putting in the DVD. Serena spread the purple blanket over them and cuddled into Sherlock's side.

After the second episode was over, Sherlock said, "That wasn't actually terrible," looking down at Serena to find her asleep. Sherlock sighed contentedly and kissed her on the forehead, and then started the next episode of Doctor Who. If Serena liked him, he couldn't be too bad.


End file.
